Unfaithful
by MoonInLove07
Summary: Penelope finds a box at her house door. Will get another like it, and in the same circumstances. No name, or any other data. Inside the box, there is a incriminating tape for his wife and her boyfriend. Despite the evidence, Derek and JJ maintain their innocence. How can they prove their truth, when everything seems to accuse them?
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

Her eyes were sore because of her crying, but Penelope could not help retighten play button. The silence in the room was broken by the sounds of gasps and pleasure moans. How he was able to do like that? Did their relationship was shit to him? Penelope was angry, but more than it, she was hurt. Her boyfriend had cheated on her, not with any woman, but with her best friend.

She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her jaw. Her anger flowed fast between her veins, settling in her heart. She threw the remote against the door, breaking herself into tears. Damned Derek. He fucked that bad bitch, and that same night, he got into their bed giving her a goodnight kiss. The bastard could not be more hypocrite.

Penelope sat on the bed, running her hand over her face in desperation. Her eyes fell on the DVD. Who had put it on their door, anyway?

Then she heard the sound of keys in the lock. Drying her tears, Penelope drew a fake smile on her face, as she descended the stairs.

* * *

"I have not slept with Derek!" Jennifer cried for the umpteenth time, as she watched her husband come and go at the living room. Will stopped walking for a second.

"This," he whispered angrily, shaking the DVD "This says another thing"

"I'm not a whore. You're insulting me"

Will laughed like a madman, launching a bitter accusation against her. "You're a bad wife, but as a friend, really you're shit. And this guy, this asshole, he's a motherfucker"

She plopped down on the couch, feeling totally helpless. Jennifer never slept with Morgan. She'd never cheated on Will, he was the love of her life. Although at that time, her husband seemed to hate her.

Jennifer did not want to think about Penelope. God, maybe her BFF hated her, too. Her tears became uncontrollable and her breathing was stirred. "Will, honey, please..."

"You better don't call me that," he warned, pointing to Jennifer "Never speak to me again. I'm just the father of your child"

"No, don't leave me" she begged, grabbing his wrist. But he turned away from her, closing the door "I love you!"

* * *

Derek stood motionless at the house door. He did not want to cry, he would not cry and would not apologize. Because he had not done no wrong. The cries of the couple inside the house, reminded him of that earlier scene in his own home.

He clenched his fists at his sides, not really knowing where vent his anger. For the first time in his life, he had a serious relationship with a woman. After many years, he had realized that one woman was enough, if she was the one. And now, his whole world was on thin ice because of a lie.

He had not slept with JJ. Yes, she was a beautiful woman. A blind man could see that, too. But JJ was his friend, and his love for her was pure affection. Hell, she was like a sister to him.

Derek had to prove their truth. Not for the world, he would allow a lie destroy his life. And if he know his friend, JJ was not going to surrender. But how could they prove their sincerity? Who the hell was playing with their lives?

The front door burst open, showing a very angry Will LaMontagne. His blue eyes looked at Derek with disdain, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The other man lifted his hands, trying to calm his, so far, friend "Will, man, you can not believe those lies. I don't-"

"What do you want?" Will whispered angrily, approaching him "Do you like fucking MY wife in MY house?"

Derek looked at him shocked, feeling hurt and with no evidence to prove that nothing than he had seen on that screen was real. "I have not slept with your wife. I love my girlfriend, I would never be unfaithful to Penelope, and less than with her best friend. I'm not such a heartless monster, Will"

"You don't deserve her. She'll be better without you"

Will could swear that his words wounded Derek, when he saw his eyes shining with hurt. "I have not done anything"

"You're a jerk, Derek. You have missed out the best in your life, like the bitch what you're fucking with." Will walked away from him, his eyes moistened. "I'm sure no one in this life, nobody will love you like Penelope. And you, you can not give anything to Jen. No even a little. You could never love her like me. NEVER"

* * *

AN: **I know this is short, but I hope you liked, anyway ;) Tell me your opinion please! Kisses&Hugs**


	2. Face to face

DISCLAIMER **I OWN NOTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

"Penelope, can we talk?" Jennifer whispered weakly. She would rather not confront her friend, not so soon. But the world kept turning, psychopaths still killing innocent people and the team had to keep fighting against them.

"I have nothing to talk to you" she replied coldly, not looking into the eyes of her friend. "I hope you're very happy with Morgan"

"Nothing happened with Morgan"

Jennifer was quick to answer. There was no type of romantic or sexual relationship between her and her partner. She was head over heels in love with her husband, and Morgan ... he really loved his girlfriend.

When Morgan was talking to her that morning, he was totally devastated. His eyes were moistened and his breathing was still shaken. Her heart shuddered at the pain of the man. He asked her for help, fight together for the truth. But Jennifer didn't want to fight for a losing cause.

Morgan hit the wall with a closed fist, and she gave a little jump of surprise. He shook his head and walked away from her house. She went on crying for a few minutes, until her phone rang. The team had to travel to San Francisco. Four couples had been killed in less than two weeks.

"Well, that's not my business anymore" Penelope said "Morgan can do and undo his life many times as he wants"

Jennifer felt the pain in her soul and began to cry again. As her friend walked away from the office, her crying became more out of control. She hugged herself, struggling to keep her own balance. Just two days ago, Jennifer had everything she could ask for. Now, she had nothing. Her family was broken and her best friend hated her.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked from the doorway, approaching her slowly. He looked sadly at his shattered friend. He put his arms around her shoulders. His own brown eyes were filled with impotence tears. "JJ, we have to do something," he whispered with all the conviction he could find within himself "This can not end like that"

Jennifer laughed sadly, shaking her head "There is no solution to all this shit, Morgan" she moved away from him, raising her voice, "Stop insisting, man. Open your fucking eyes, ok? they don't trust us! "

"Hey, calm down"

"I don't want calm down!"

Her hands began to tremble and Jennifer could feel the pressure against her temples, her head pounding. They heard a soft knock on the door and turned their eyes towards Penelope. "Hotch says the meeting starts in two minutes"

Derek never saw so much hate in her eyes. Penelope had yelled at him, insulted him and even kicked him out of their house. But he could not get used to her hateful look. That was too much.

Penelope shook her head and then left her office. "Baby, wait!"

She turned slowly, with all the peace in the world. Her eyes roamed over Derek before take his hand away from her elbow. "Don't touch me. And my name is Garcia. I'm not your baby anymore"

"I just want...I...There's something I want to tell you and-"

"Faster, please"

Then he looked into her eyes for a few seconds, without even blinking. Derek saw such sadness in her eyes, that he cursed himself. That was not his fault, but his heart was broken for her. He always wanted to take care of her, make her happy and see her smile every day. Now everything was damaged, but he had to fix that and soon.

"Baby girl, please" he whispered hoarsely, totally devastated "I've made such a mess of many things in my fucking life. Ok, I used to be a player and...I...I just... I really was a damn bastard"

He cupped her face in his hands. She was furious with him, she really wanted to kick his ass. But his eyes were sad and surrounded by dark circles. He had a look really weary and his appearance was devastating.

"Penelope, I would never lie to you like that" he whispered with tears in his eyes, praying for a single opportunity to be able to prove his innocence, "I love you more than anything in this life, I love you with everything I have in my soul. You gotta believe me, baby "

Penelope was silent, not knowing what to say. Her heart wanted to believe him, she longed to give him the benefit of the doubt. However, the images of that DVD were still buried in her mind. These steamy sex scenes, roamed her head day and night, destroying her life. She wanted to believe her boyfriend. But her logic was winning her heart. Again.

She turned away from Derek, and pulled out the DVD from her purse. Penelope did not understand why, but she was going with that damn thing everywhere.

"Did you ever stop to see this?"

Derek tightened his jaw. "No. I don't need to see that shit to know what I do"

"Maybe you should take a look" she challenged him, raising an eyebrow. "Do you mind if we see it together?"

"If this had happened to you, I believe your word above all things shit Why not you believe me! Do you have so little faith in me? Did you really think that I've slept with another woman?" He grabbed her arms "Look at me and tell me you can see me having sex with JJ".

She looked at him unblinking, fixing her eyes on his face. Her gaze was such as pure ice, with no feeling in her pupils. Her gesture remained unchanged, but her heart was beating so fast that choked her throat. "Not so easy, Morgan. You couldn't have believed in me. Please do not be cynical"

Penelope's phone rang and she immediately looked for the iPhone inside her purse. She frowned slightly, and then began to write on the touch pad. "Who it is?" Derek asked, still staring at the cell phone.

Penelope didn't look up from the screen "I am answering a message"

He quickly approached her and snatched the phone from her hands. Derek recognized those initials in a second. "Will LaMontagne? What the hell you have to talk with him?"

On hearing the name of her husband, Jennifer came up to them. "Where's Will?"

Penelope looked at them both for a few seconds, before taking her cell away from Derek's hands. "I don't know, JJ"

"Garcia, for God's sake" JJ begged with tears in her voice, "Tell me where he is. I need to talk to him"

"I told you I DON'T KNOW!"

"Then why fuck he calls you?"

"Maybe because I'm all he has right now," she said without hiding her own pain "We're trying to help each other"

"I am his wife, ok? you have NO RIGHT to get him away from me!"

Derek stood in the middle of the two women "Alright, stop you two. Now"

Jennifer sat on the edge of the table, and Penelope leaned back against the wall.

"Will has suffered an accident last night" Penelope whispered, avoiding looking at her friend "His car went off the road. He is in the Potomac Hospital"


	3. The Voice

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

**AN: **The phrases in _this format _are said by the character the voice. I hope you like the new chapter =)

* * *

Will closed his eyes tightly, waiting for that damned tranquilizer lighten his pain. The doctor had said that his body hadn't suffered more damage than some bruising and his fractured left knee.

He sighed as the room door opened and his heart froze in his throat. Will didn't know where he got the strength to speak, but his words came out of his mouth easily. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find out?"

Jennifer smiled sadly, and her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. She thought that there were no more tears to shed inside her soul. Obviously, she was wrong. "Why don't you call me?"

She couldn't help that reproach. Despite everything that had happened between them over the past 48 hours, they were married and she was still the mother of his child. Apparently that no longer mattered. Everything was broken, their relationship was destined to die. Will not even answered her question, he just let out a little sound of disgust and turned to look toward the window. He was unable to look at her face.

"What happened to you?" Jennifer asked again, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't wanna talk to me?"

"Where is Penelope?" he replied, turning his body to come face to face with Jennifer.

She pursed her lips, visibly affected by his response. Jennifer took a deep breath, pushing her bangs from her forehead. She knew he was only wounded, his indifference was not real. However, that was still hurting the same. "I don't know. Why you ask for her?"

"I want her to come here," Will said, fixing his eyes on his wife, "You don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You can return with your little toy"

"You're being unfair," Jennifer whispered as she rose from the bed, "I love you more than anything, but your words hurting me. I don't know if I can hold out much longer"

"Then get out" he snapped coldly "No one asked you to come here"

Jennifer crossed her arms as she blinked rapidly, trying to stifle her tears. "Don't, no one asked me anything. I'm here because I love you and I don't know what you're thinking-"

"What am I thinking?" Will said firmly, sitting in bed, "I'm thinking that this was a mistake from the beginning"

Jennifer half opened her mouth and her eyes were dressed in pain. How could he talk like that about their relationship? She understood his jealousy, his anger and even his lack of confidence. But at that very moment, she thought he was being too evil to her. It was clear that Will wanted hurt her, and God knows he was achieving his purpose."You've never made any sacrifice for me, but I always had to leave behind my life to keep your fucking steps. But that's over"

"Will-"

"There's nothing more to be said about it" he whispered angrily "Go away, JJ"

She let her tears descend down her face, her pride didn't matter anymore. Will, the one man she ever loved, the sweetest man in the world, he'd become an unknown monster, who was thirsty for others' pain. Rather, he was anxious to her pain. Jennifer wiped her tears and shut her eyes, trying to control her crying. A nurse was at the door of the room, visibly surprised, with Will dinner in her hands "Do you want the dinner?"

"Yes, come here. She was leaving" he replied without looking at the face of his wife "do you, dear?"

Jennifer nodded slightly and left the room without looking back. She was angry about his attitude, but her heart was broken. From that moment, as she felt her soul being torn inside her body, Jennifer knew she would never be completely happy again.

**-UNFAITHFUL-**

_**One week later**_

"What the hell are you talking about, Morgan?" Aaron Hotchner asked incredulously, looking up and down at his subordinate "Have you lost your mind?"

Derek Morgan remained unwavering, without blinking not even once, without moving a muscle. His gesture was calm, though his eyes glittered with something like fear. At that moment, he was a man without emotions. Placing his clasped hands on the table of his boss, he didn't hesitate to answer "Please, just accept my resignation as well as you have accepted the one from JJ's"

"She told me that it was personal reasons" Hotch insisted "You don't even-"

"JJ and I have a relationship," he replied sharply "That's why we want to live far from here. It's the best for everyone"

"Don't you have another excuse?" Hotch said almost laughing, while the gesture of his teammate remained totally serious. Then he frowned and pressed his lips together. Derek raised an eyebrow, challenging him to laugh again. "Are you serious?"

He didn't answer, not even lifted a finger. His boss looked at him expectantly but Derek seemed lost in his own thoughts. A voice broke into his ear, whispering strongly _Answer, Derek ... remember, I'll send my men to open fire and then-_

"Serious as a heart attack"

Hotch swallowed hard, before starting to sign all those papers. He couldn't stop looking at Morgan, his whole body was under control, his gestures and even his eyes seemed robotized. "Well, you have to sign here and on the last page"

Derek signed it quickly, without raising his eyes from the paper. Then he stood up and extended his hand toward Hotch "It was a pleasure working with you"

"Likewise"

"You're a great man, Hotch" he said with barely concealed sadness "I am proud to have known you"

"Morgan, if you have any probl-"

"I'm fine"

Hotch saw him smile, but he didn't believe his smile even for a moment. His eyes were moistened, and his hands were shaking slightly. But then maybe he was overreacting his reactions. It's normal to be emotional when you leave a place that has been your home for so many years. "Take care"

Derek Morgan left his boss office, as calmly as he could find in his body, while his whole world was on thin ice. He noticed the look of other agents on him. Curious looks and accusatory looks. Derek wondered if any of them could see the clock that was strapped to his waist. Those people would never know how close they had been to die in a fucking blast.

_Good boy _the happy voice whispered in his ear _now come closer to the car slowly, and without raising suspicion_

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. That bastard would pay everything he was doing. Maybe he wouldn't have his punishment today, but someday, Derek Morgan would end with his fucking life.

_Don't talk to anyone, don't say hello anyone and if someone speaks to you, stick to smiling and saying I have a hurry_

Derek looked both ways, making sure no one was watching him climb into the SUV. Once inside, he unbuttoned his shirt and demanded to Damian. "Turns off this shit" Damian laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Then went to him, and dialed the number that defused the bomb. "Quiet, man. I have no desire to die yet"

"I've done everything you asked for" Derek said, sitting in the pilot seat as the voice commanded him. "Now leave them alone"

He held his breath, still staring at the tablets screens that were on the passenger seat. In one of them, he saw his sister Sarah teaching the alphabet to her little students. In another, his sister Desiree and Penelope were eating breakfast in a coffee shop. The three women were being observed by someone who worked for the Voice, murderers for hire capable of everything for a few hundred dollars. _They are safe, thanks to you Derek ..._

Then the tablets were turned off and he could breathe again, until one of the tablets showed a video. Derek frowned and looked with horror at the screen. Jennifer was with a lost look, enclosed within a dark room. His little boy, Henry, was in another room with many other children, over twenty. "What the hell is this?" he cried dismayed, "Why you have locked up those children?"

Damian looked at him with disdain, taking a swig of beer "You make too many questions"

_Start up the damn car, Derek. You'll meet with your friend in no time ... just follow my instructions._


	4. Love In Your Eyes

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

Her sleepy eyes strolled around the sinister room where she had been for more than five days.

Jennifer no longer had anything. She had lost her family, her friends, her work and even her freedom. All she had was her sanity. "Damn sick" she cursed under her breath, without dropping a single tear. None of those monsters would see her crying. Never again.

Then the door flew open, and she looked surprised at her new companion. The Voice whispered:_ Here's your friend, Jennifer. Treat him well._

"Fuck you!" she cried in despair, looking directly at the camera that was in one corner of the room. "Take away this stupid device from my ear, don't want to continue listening, you son of a bitch!"

The Voice sneered at her screams and then connection ended. Jennifer looked at Derek, as he knelt beside the bed. He wasn't hands tied, but she knew that those ruthless men had beaten up her friend. Despite the darkness that was in that hideout, she could see a hematoma above his left cheekbone. In his right eyebrow had a cut that wouldn't stop bleeding. "Morgan ...you're bleeding"

"Don't worry about me," he whispered, brushing her bangs from her face, "Please calm down. These people ..." Derek sighed deeply then spoke again "These guys are very dangerous, okay?"

"What do they want from us?" Jennifer asked in tears, trying not to sink into absolute despair. She had tried to have some kind of hope, she had thought about a thousand and one ways to get out of there ... She even tried to wondering what the hell was going on there.

When a obnoxious woman led her to her new prison, Jennifer could see that she wasn't alone. In that place, there were dozens of small rooms. All were dirty and old, as the hallway. Each and every one of them had a number. The whole situation was a true insanity.

"I don't know what they want but we can't talk here" Derek whispered, still staring at the camera. He knew there was someone watching those tapes somewhere. Then, a light bulb went on in his head. Now it all made sense. The DVD with their "infidelity". The resignation of their jobs. They had forced them to abandon their own lives. That bunch of psychopaths handled the situation from the start. Jennifer and Derek were just a pair of cowards who had left their own couples and had fled away together.

His heart was paralyzed by fear when he realized their misfortune. Nobody could imagine that it was all part of a macabre game inside the head of a psycho. No one would ever find them.

"No way" he said, stifling his tears "This can't be true ..."

Then the lights came on, and they were allowed to see an LCD display in a corner of the room. Derek walked to the TV with a frown. _Hey guys, welcome to our family._

Jennifer felt sick in the mouth of her stomach. She watched with narrowed eyes the bright screen, where nothing was visible except a faint white light. That voice that she was just starting to hate, spoke through loudspeakers that were in each corner of the room. "Go to hell, damn sick" Jennifer shouted, directing her gaze anywhere.

_I love your temperament, gorgeous,_ The Voice jokingly said, _That was one of the reasons why I chose you._

"What do you want?" Derek shouted at the screen, even knowing that the monster was not behind that display. No, he was in a much safer place "Why the hell you have all these people locked up here?"

The Voice again release his hateful laughter and sighed with humor _They're not locked, they're being exposed. Just like you two._

Derek looked at Jennifer, but she had a blank stare. She was really tired, and not wanting to keep fighting. It seemed that his partner had given up.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, still staring at Jennifer. She even had her eyes closed.

_You guys are wanted. The two of you are going to make lot of people happy ..._

"I don't think so," Derek said with certainty, shaking his head. That guy was really insane. He figured if the man had some sort of obsession with men similar to him, and women similar to JJ. But then, his brain knew there was something darker behind his words. Something he couldn't see yet.

_Pennsylvania, April 13, 2012. The BAU traveled to Philadelphia. Several women were found dead after suffering multiple rapes and tortures. FBI agents managed to catch the murderer. The Voice continued with a confident tone, unhesitatingly You all celebrated your victory in a pub. Then I saw you, Derek Morgan, and I knew you'd be perfect for my project._

He looked frightened at the screen. How the hell this guy knew his every move? Obviously, Derek remembered well that case. A 14 years old girl, had been raped and killed by Jerry L. Brown. Her father was in the station every day, with the photo of his daughter on his shirt. He wanted to know if they'd arrested that motherfucker. The pain of that poor man struck a chord in Derek.

_You're beautiful, just as Jennifer. You two are perfect for each other. I saw your gestures, your smiles. I saw pure love in your eyes that night, guys._

"I love my husband, asshole!" Jennifer shouted from the bed with her cheeks wet with tears "I love my family!"

_So, I decided I should do things for your sakes. I put some magic in both your drinks. I'm the brains of this whole story, and all of you are mere puppets in my theater_

"I'll kill you, motherfucker" Derek whispered, closing his eyes. He didn't know what to do at the time, but his most irrational side was talking loudly: Find this guy. Search for this motherfucker and kill him. He deserves death. "I swear I'll kill you"

The Voice chuckled, letting out a soft sigh _You'll not be able to kill me, because you'll never get out of here, Mr. Morgan. Your life begins and ends here, until someone want to be your owner_

"You bastard!" Jennifer shouted loudly, trying to break free from the chains that bound her to the bars of the bunk "I wanna get out, get me out of here!"

R_elax, Jennifer. You'll leave quickly from here_ The Voice said with confidence, and Jennifer ceased to kicking for a moment. Her eyes sparkled with some hope, a smile across her face._ Damian will take you to another room. You have to look beautiful, honey. You'll look beautiful._

"Don't go" Derek whispered, aware that something was going wrong. Why The Voice insisted so much in physical appearance, in perfection?

Damian walked into the room, threatening with a gun. The guy knew that if someone was going to rebel within those four walls, that would be Derek. Jennifer got up from the bed submissively, without raising her eyes from the floor.

"We only have half an hour to get you ready"

Derek watched in amazement as his friend, the one who fought against the worst criminals, she gave up. Her blue eyes were tired, sad and tearful. He understood her desperation, but he could not give up, too.

"Listen, you son of a bitch," he said in a threatening tone, fixing his eyes on one of the cameras. He knew that the disturbed, he must be watching the entire scene. "I don't know who you are, neither what the hell did you do to my friend. But I swear by my life, I'll get out of here. And when I do, you will be sorry of being born, you fucking asshole"

The Voice only laughed, obviously ignoring all threats. He made a sound of disapproval with his mouth, and then said mockingly

_Wow, you're a real hero. But If I were you it wouldn't be so cocky, you may not be so lucky another day. I'm not always in a good mood_

"Fuck you"

_If you don't behave,_ The Voice continued, enjoying every moment _I can't give any little present_

"Save it" he replied scornfully, sitting on the bed. Derek rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_Oh, come on now. Don't want to see your baby?_

He raised his eyes to the screen. "What?" he said in an almost inaudible voicewhile hist heart hammered at his ribs.

On the screen was a picture of Penelope, sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. Reid was sitting on her left, with her hand in his.

_Penelope went to the gynecologist yesterday_, the voice said sarcastically. _This girl was so sad this morning, she wouldn't stop touching her belly ... That's not right, Derek. You can't run away after making a baby!_

"I do not trust you" he said, clenching his jaw. "Do not believe a word"

_Good_, he replied, before an ultrasound appeared on the screen ...


	5. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

_A/N: Hey my friends! __Thank you very much for all your support, it's very important for me__ =) __This new chapter is more focused on both Penelope and Will. I think their feelings are as important as those of their partners. As always, let me know your opinion, criticism, ideas.__Kisses&Hugs!_

* * *

**-UNFAITHFUL-**

* * *

Penelope looked again at the ultrasound that graced the fridge. She couldn't stop staring at that little thing. That just looked like a insignificant lump, but was actually her whole life.

Never in the worst of her nightmares, Penelope could have imagined a situation so painful. But yet she couldn't hate JJ. She just couldn't stop loving Derek.

A faint noise sounded across the front door. Penelope looked at her wrist watch and scowled. It was too late for visitors.

"Who are you?" she asked confused, keeping a certain distance from the door.

"I'm Will"

She rolled her eyes upward. Of course, only Mr. LaMontagne could pay her a visit at midnight. Penelope opened the door with a soft smile, but it quickly faded from her face.

In front of her, there was a shattered man. His eyelids were really swollen, wrapped around his reddened eyes. His black shirt was dirty, poorly placed inside of his black trousers. And he gave off a strong smell of alcohol.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asked in a small voice, but it was not a reproach but curiosity.

Will approached her without blinking not even once, closing the door behind him. With one swift movement, he grabbed her face in his hands and his mouth descended to hers.

He could feel her struggle to free herself from his kiss, her desperation to get rid of his arms. Will pressed his hands on her waist, slamming his body against her. Derek had ruined his life, that damned man had taken away his family.

Those thoughts only caused more anger in his heart, and coldness in his soul. But he wasn't a rapist. God, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Will turned away then, truly horrified with himself. Will ran his hand over his face, trying to find something of his old self somewhere in his soul. He couldn't help feeling released when her hand hit his cheek. That was the least he deserved.

"Are you insane, Will?" Penelope asked, looking at her friend "What were you trying? I'm pregnant!"

Will felt a stab of pain through his chest. He knew he should not, but his brain couldn't think about anything else. Maybe JJ was also pregnant with that motherfucker.

"Are you going to have this baby?" he asked, breathing heavily "After everything, you're going to give birth to his child?"

Penelope didn't recognize the man standing before her. Will was a bitter, tormented man. She felt sorry for him, but yet her mind couldn't justify his words. That was her baby. Her own blood, her own life.

"It's my baby, too," she snapped, clenching her jaw, as she placed a hand on her belly "This child will be loved by its mother"

Will flopped on the couch and put his head between his hands, in a defeat gesture. "I just want to see Henry again," he whispered in a broken voice, without hiding his tears. "She has taken my baby away from me. Jennifer ruined my life"

She sat next to him, rubbing a hand over his back. Penelope gulped before saying aloud what her mind screamed for days now "What if they weren't lying?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked, fixing his eyes on hers. "Really, Pen. You're so idiot...Do you want see that fucking video again?"

"But-"

"No buts, Penelope!" he shouted, getting up from the couch and starting to walk from one side to another of the living room "She's a whore. He's a bastard. They're shit. So stop thinking about that asshole for once . Derek doesn't love you, ok? He doesn't love you! "

Penelope felt his cruel words stabbing her heart. Will only had screamed her truth. But her love for him couldn't die overnight, she still loved Derek with each broken piece of her soul.

Will wiped his cheeks and took a deep breath. Maybe he should apply his own advice to his own life. Because he neither could stop thinking about his wife. Jennifer had taken his heart with her. He could feel its absence within his soul.

"I'm so sorry Penelope"

"Don't be" she whispered, sitting on the couch. Will watched her, saddened by the shadow of sorrow. He'd to kick his own ass. His words had hurt his friend, when all she needed was support.

"Want to know something?" he muttered, sitting beside her and taking one of her hands in his. "I think about her. Every night I ask myself, because I wasn't enough? Because my love wasn't enough for her?"

Penelope looked up from the floor and fixed her big brown eyes in the face of her friend "JJ was in love with you. No doubt that for a minute"

"Yeah, sure," he replied sarcastically, releasing a bitter laugh, "She loved me so much that she fled away with your boyfriend"

"She loved you" Penelope insisted, squeezing his hand "She loves you, Will."

Will smiled gratefully at her gesture of affection. But actions speak louder than words. Trying to remain calm, he whispered, "This morning I received her request for divorce. I guess she wants rid of me... in order to marrying Derek"


	6. Run, Jennifer Cry, Lucie

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

_Wake up, sleeping beauty  
_  
J

ennifer swallowed hard, and the liquid emphasized her throat pain. She hid herself under that dirty sheet. She did not want to wake up. Her new world was a dark place almost as painful as death.

A foot kicked her ribs "Up, bitch! Are you deaf?"

Her blue eyes, surrounded by dark circles, fell on that hateful figure. A hulking dark-haired guy placed a gun against her temple. Jennifer let out a bitter laugh as she sat on the bed, "Do you think I care about my life?"

Damian shook his head, pressing his gun against her head "Don't want to see your child?"

Her heart beat strong against her chest, so much so that she could feel her heartbeat hitting her ribs. She half opened her mouth, really terrified. "Henry is here?"

The man just stared at her body lustfully, setting his hungry eyes on her breasts. "Yes, he's here"

Her little boy was there, locked up somewhere in that dirty place. Henry'd be scared, confused and full of fear. Jennifer looked at the man who for several months had been her shadow.

Damian gave her a mocking smile "On your knees"

"Where is my son?" her voice sounded hopeless as her fingers squeezed his shoulder's flesh "Tell me!"

His obnoxious laughter bit into her brain, increasing the level of anger inside her body. That motherfucker was making fun of her despair, her emotional state, her own pain.

Some kind of demon took hold of her body, something dark, born of the deepest anger.

With a sharp blow, her right fist hit Damian's jaw. The big man lost his balance and the gun as well.

He looked at her with intense hatred, while Jennifer was threatening to blowing his brains out. Damian knew he was a serious issue. "Give me back the gun, you whore"

"Leave my son alone"

Jennifer was aware of her situation. Neither she or Derek would escape from that place alive. But Henry, he still had a chance. He was just a little boy, an innocent being who did not deserve to live that shit.

"Let him go or I swear I'll kill you"

Damian walked up to her with long strides. Jennifer did not think much her decision. Her fingers pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Damian's chest. She could have dropped that gun down. But then, killing that miserable man made her feel a little happier. A little more avenged.

* * *

**xUnfaithfulx**

* * *

Derek Morgan did not know how long he'd been enclosed between those four walls. The room was dark, dirty and full of cobwebs. A chill ran down his back. That was the most disgusting place he had ever seen. And yet, it was his home now.

He had given up fighting, convinced of his cruel fate. But sometimes, he couldn't help but cry. Bitter tears that were born from the bottom of his heart, drowning him into the darkest despair. A despair that was slowly killing him.

He heard a loud knocking at the door of his cell. Derek put himself on guard, pressing his back against the hard wall.

_"Morgan" _ 'the voice' whispered from one of the four speakers _"Say hello to your new lady friend"_

A skinny guy with a thick blond beard came into the room. He shoved a brunette girl down to the floor, before hitting her side.

"This beautiful girl is Lucie Sanders. You already know what you have to do. She needs to be punished"

A shiver ran through her body. That tired, abused and wounded body. Her brown eyes, reddened due to several crying nights, pleaded mercy to the man.

"Don't hurt me, please" Lucie whispered, kneeling before him. Her arms tightened around his knees, "Please, please. For God's sake!"

Derek looked down at that desperate girl. "I'm sorry" he whispered, lifting the girl from the ground and laying her down on the bed "I have no choice"

He took a few pills that were over the table, never taking his eyes off her. Lucie began to cry wildly as the man lost all his clothes. Some minutes later, he ripped sharply.

"Please ..." she pleaded, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant. Don't hurt me"

Derek sank down on her body, his hips trapped by her slender thighs. Lucie knew he was just another slave like her. She knew that 'the voice' was playing with his life. He was just trying to survive. Just like her.

She closed her eyes, waiting to feel that familiar pain. That wasn't the first time that she was punished.

In just two months, she'd been raped fifteen times by several different men. Some of them were slaves, others were just 'guardians'. That is why Lucie was shocked when her body did not notice any pain.

His hand tightened around one of her breasts, but he was still out of her. "Shout hard" he whispered in her ear "Do it or they'll kill us both"

Lucie shut her eyes tightly. As he had told her, she started screaming with false pain, squirming under his body. Her nails dug into his back, faking her sorrow. She followed his instructions, grateful to have been able to dodge her cruel punishment.

"Cry, Lucie" his voice was barely a faint sigh, "By God, keeps crying. Think about this whole situation, it will make you cry. Cry, Lucie."

A loud laughter filled the room. _"Fantastic, Mr. Morgan" _'the voice' sneered while Derek stepped away from the girl _"I'm very proud of you, man"_

"Thanks," he whispered, avoiding Lucie's eyes. "Can lie down for a while? My head really hurts"

A 'guardian' came into that dark place and pulled the girl out of the room. She ducked her head, without saying a word.

_"Oh, I forgot"_ the voice whispered in false sweetness _"Congratulations daddy. It's a beautiful boy"_

* * *

**xUnfaithfulx**

* * *

Her bare feet trod the tough hard grass, blood slipping from her ankles. She needed to run away. She was the only hope for all of those people. Jennifer ran terrified, sore, half naked. A shiver of terror ran down her spine, her heart speeding up.

That creepy prison was situated in the woods, far away of any person external to the Organization.

Her legs had never hurt so badly, her breathing had never been so stirred. She'd never been so close to death. Because that was their final destination: Death.

They'd find someone younger, more innocent, more beautiful. Then, they would kill everyone else off.

She'd seen that room filled with dead bodies. Decayed bodies, some of them with a light color on their skin. But they were all dead.

"Mom," Henry whispered, resting his little head on her shoulder "I'm tired"

Her kid's sweet voice broke her soul. She wanted to save all those innocent children. But it was too dangerous. Jennifer took up her son into her arms and rushed out of that place leaving some deaths behind her.

She felt so bad about leaving her friend there, trapped in that awful place. But if her legs could take her to a safe place ... All of those people could get their freedom.

Jennifer pressed the small body of her child against her chest, picking up the pace. She heard the sound of cars around.

Hidden behind some trees and holding her breath, she prayed: _Please help me. God, do not let them find me._

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is not the first time I write a crime drama, but surely, these guys are the most gruesome unsubs I've ever written o_O**

Anyway, thanks for your support and all your reviews.  
Sorry for the delay and of course, hope you have enjoyed this chapter :D

**Kisses&Hugs!**


End file.
